


Stress Relief

by captandor



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're private detectives. She's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/gifts).



> AU from the prompt: They're private detectives. Un-beta'd. Five-sentence fic meme.

"What's a pretty dame doing drinking alone, when she's knows better than that?" Wade sat down at the bar next to his partner, who appeared to be trying to drown her frustrations in a bottle of tequila. "This case got you down?"

Lemon nodded, signaling the bartender for another round, plus whatever Wade wanted. "Tonight's on me, and tomorrow we won't speak of it," she said, taking the new shot before giving him an all-too-familiar look of promises for the night to come.


End file.
